Martha Cassidy
Martha Cassidy (born 1986) is supporting character in Maggie's Clock. Martha is Cindy Vu's best friend and a promoter for VIP Promotions. In her free time Martha spends a great deal of time working on and enjoying cars. Biography Martha was born in Cambridge, England. Her parents owned a printing business that dealt mainly with restaurants and small specialty shops. She is the youngest to two daughters. Her older sister Virginia Cassidy is currently a member of the Labour party as a Minister of state. Through out her schooling and childhood she had always been in her sister's shadow as Virginia was perfect at everything she tried. Their relationship was surprising good though. Virginia though looked at as the golden child in the family loved her younger sister very much and the two were close. When it was time for Martha to decide to go to college she shocked her family by choosing to go school overseas instead of her family's Alma Mata, Oxford University. With the blessing of Virginia she headed to California to attend UCLA majoring in marketing and public relations. After her first year in the states she fell in love with the culture and it was decided long before she graduated she was going to live in the US. Four years later with school behind her and two degrees under her belt. Martha found herself living in an upscale Los Angeles loft, making good money as a promoter for VIP Promotions. During a car show that her company with promoting early on in her career she met Cindy Vu in a chance encounter and the two became instant friends. A frequent member of Cindy's social circle, Martha was often the target of Tina Ly and Maggie Yen for drug and freeze purposes. Martha helped Cindy get some work through VIP through her friend Gretchen Fox, though bureaucracy at times made it hard for Martha to engage in nepotism. In May of 2009 Martha was temporarily put under the control of Susie Kim through the Royal Momju Necklace, as Martha had tried on one of her rings at Balfour Boutique. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Virginia Cassidy, Sister Friends * Cindy Vu * Tina Ly * Denise Ortega * Lisa Collins * Maggie Yen * Gretchen Fox, also Client Co-Workers * Chelsea Jameson * Marcie Huxley * Luna Gonzalez * May Troughton * Jacklyn Moreno * Adele Oriolo * Penny Gingrich * Stacy Lee * Krista Todd * Debbie McNeal * Darcy Mason * Bryana Morse Appearances * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Martha is based on English socialite Pippa Middleton. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Maggie's Clock